Talk:The Princess and the C
Title Can we come up with a better name for this article? What does Kermit call her during the sketch? -- Danny (talk) 03:56, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :It looks like he just calls her "Princess". The sketch is here. Can we change it to The Princess (The Princess and the C)? -- Ken (talk) 04:54, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::For that matter, could it just be merged with Sesame Street News Flash? I know it can be fun to give minor characters with just labels pages, but the page text is basically a sketch summary plus performer and pattern, and it would save awkward article naming. Not every otherwise unnamed Anything Muppet princess, king, or queen needs a page to my mind. Or else a character types article could be created just to cover them; I did something similar way back with Kings (The StoryTeller). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:39, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm usually in favor of merging pages, but in this case, I'm not sure what it would be merged into. We have a Nobility page, but that's just a series of lists. We don't have a spot for performers on the News Flash page, so the Camille Bonora credit doesn't really fit anywhere other than a character page. :::We don't actually have a page called "The Princess (Sesame Street)", so that's a possibility. The only other Sesame princess that we have right now is Princess Penelope. -- Danny (talk) 07:09, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::I guess we could just rename, but there's in fact been a number of unnamed princesses in Sesame Street sketches (there's one in the Newsflash parodying the frog prince, a few in random skits not covered yet), just nobody has tried to give them pages before. It's just that the page text as written is in fact just a more detailed sketch summary (it even opens with "One day, Kermit is out doing...") than a character description. We also have fairly small page for The Princess and the Pea, which might be the best place for it all since it's a clear parody and would beef up that page. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:14, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::: And we also could include the performer credit for the Princess in the Fairy Tales Today who couldn't get to sleep. Emma 21:05, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Maybe a Princesses (Sesame Street) page? I agree that the text on this page needs to be overhauled; I wasn't even getting into that until we'd decided whether we were going to merge it or delete it or what. -- Danny (talk) 00:08, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::::That's a good suggestion. I think I like the Princesses as a character type page idea best, and it would be an easier place to track the nameless one-shots and then below list the other relevant named princesses (there are a few) in an easier to read format outside of the nobility list. I'll get to work on it at some point soon but I'm in the middle of a lot of other stuff (on and off Wiki). If this works as a solution for everyone else, I'd say take the talk page out and add an Attention tag, until I or someone else can get back to it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:15, October 17, 2009 (UTC) I watched the sketch again, and she does describe herself as "The Princess from The Princess and the C", so full marks to Garrett for accuracy. Still, that's a silly name for an article, so how about we try "The Princess and the C"? It's not bad as a character name. I rewrote the text to make it flow better as a wiki article. What do you think? -- Danny (talk) 00:01, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :That's the easiest fix and doesn't require a lot of work creating a new page, so I'm okay with it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:16, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Excellent, done and done. -- Danny (talk) 00:36, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's fine. I had a feeling the page name would be changed. I wasn't sure myself that the way I titled it would work best anyway. Garrettk41 06:08, November 27, 2009 (UTC)